


Tiny Dancer

by TheJediAssassinGirl



Category: Winter Olympics RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M, Potential dystopia, Skiing, Snowboarding, figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/pseuds/TheJediAssassinGirl
Summary: It's Thalia Skywalker's first Winter Olympics, and she's nervous. She's only sixteen, but she's a double athlete, competing in Figure Skating and Slopestyle Skiing. Luckily, her adopted brother, Adam Rippon, and his friends are there to coach her through it. Will she win gold? will she fall short? and what will happen when she gets home?I'm toying with a lot of different ideas here so just bear with me.





	Tiny Dancer

The underground room was buzzing with energy. Athletes from all countries milled around together. Some chatted with friends, others watched the Opening Ceremonies on monitors. The American contingent clumped together, talking and laughing loudly. Thalia Skywalker stood right in the middle of it. This was her first Olympics, and she was a double athlete, doing both figure skating and slopestyle skiing. On top of that, she was one of the youngest athletes in Winter Olympics history at just sixteen years old.

“Hey,” a voice said behind her. Thalia turned. A woman with thick brown hair, tan skin, and brown eyes stood there, grinning.

“You’re that one high school kid, right?” she asked.

“Uh, yeah,” Thalia replied. “I’m Thalia Skywalker.”

“Tobin Heath,” the woman said, shaking Thalia’s hand. “I’m a slopestyle athlete too, but I’m snowboarding. I also do halfpipe. I’m your roommate.” Thalia nodded. She’d been to her dorm in the Olympic village, and she’d seen that she had a roommate, but she hadn’t known who that roommate was.

“Aren’t you with Adam Rippon?” Tobin asked.

“Well, it depends on what you mean by ‘with him,’” Thalia said, “We’re not dating because he’s gay as hell, but he’s my coach and my makeup artist and he’s recently taken it upon himself to be my older brother since I don’t really have a family.”

“Oh okay,” Tobin said. “I gotcha.” she grinned at Thalia. Thalia smiled back shyly. Adam came over and draped his parka-clad arm over Thalia’s shoulders.

“Hey girl!” he said. Thalia grinned.

“Hey Adam!” she replied. Adam looked at Tobin.

“Tobin Heath, right?” he said. “Snowboarding?”

“Yeah,” Tobin said.

“Thought so,” Adam said. “You been seducing my little sis?”

“Adam!” Thalia protested, turning red. Adam and Tobin both laughed.

“I’m joking, calm down,” he said.

“I heard that Vice President Asshole’s gonna be watching the ceremonies,” Tobin said, making a face.

“Ew,” Adam and Thalia agreed in unison.

“We should send him a message,” Adam added.

“Like what?” Thalia asked.

“Like taking a selfie with all of us giving him the one-finger salute,” Adam said. “Then posting it on Twitter and tagging him in it.” Tobin grinned.

“Brilliant!” she said.

“Let’s do it!” Thalia agreed.

“Hang on,” Adam said. “GUS! GET YOUR USELESS GAY ASS OVER HERE!” Gus Kenworthy, a skier and another gay, walked over to the group.

“What’s up, Rippon?” he asked.

“We’re flipping off the vice president,” Adam told him.

“Oh, nice,” Gus replied. Everyone crowded together, smiled wide, and flipped off the camera as Adam snapped the picture. A few seconds later, it was posted.

_@Adaripp: Having a blast here in Pyeongchang with my friends! Tonight, we salute our lovely VP @mikepence! Enjoy the ceremonies, sir!_

Thalia read the tweet and grinned.

“Perfect,” she told her brother. Adam smiled back.

“Glad you approve,” he replied. He, Tobin, Gus, and Thalia sat down in chairs to watch the opening ceremonies on the monitors. They waited for a long time as the other nations marched in before it was their turn. They walked in as Kpop played, talking, laughing, and taking selfies. Thalia looked around in childlike wonder, taking in the stadium, the dancers, everything. Adam laughed at her, and she smacked his arm.

“Shut up, it’s my first time here,” she said. Adam hugged her.

“I know,” he said. “Just teasing.” they sat down in their reserved seats and watched the rest of the ceremonies. Adam put his arm around his little sister’s shoulders and pulled her close.

“I’m so glad you’re here with me,” he said.

“I’m just glad to be here,” Thalia replied.

“Where else would you be?” Adam asked. Thalia shrugged.

“Home,” she said. Adam scoffed.

“With talent like yours? I don’t think so,” he replied. “You’re gonna do amazing, and I’m gonna be right there with you.” Thalia looked up at him.

“You think I’ll win gold?” she asked.

“I know you will,” Adam replied. Thalia smiled. She turned to watch the ceremonies as more fireworks sprayed into the air. For the first time since she had set foot in Pyeongchang, the knots in her stomach untied themselves. Adam was right. She had nothing to worry about.


End file.
